Benutzer Diskussion:501.Legion
2010 *2011 *2012 Freundschaftscodes für GTA:CW DS (erledigt) Wo kann man den Freundschaftscode für GTA Cinatownwars für Nintendo ds finden Carl1 18:47, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Nachem du deinen DS zum ersten Mal via WFC mit dem Internet verbunden hast, kannst du dann bei deinem Laptop den Code oben links finden. 501.legionDisku To-Do 19:10, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) "Bestandsaufnahme" (erledigt) Hey legion, ich bin dafür, in die "Bestandsaufnahme" morgen auch die Benutzer Benutzer:LanceVanceDance, Benutzer:Colis und Benutzer:CJ Boy mit einzubeziehen, da sie sehr aktiv sind und eine entsprechend hohe Anzahl an Edits haben und auch immer gute Bearbeitungen liefern... Colis vor allem deswegen, da er recht viel mit den V-Artikeln zu tun hat. Christoph 12:51, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Klar, gerne. Alle aktive Team-Mitglieder und andere aktive Wiki-Autoren sind gerne gesehen und müssten mich eventuell einfach nur mit ihren Skype-Kontaktdaten anschreiben. Der Einfachheit halber, habe ich das Angebot für eine Sitzung von Nachrichten auf deren Diskussionsseiten auf die Seite im Blog übertragen. 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:24, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Hallo, da ich als gefühlt einziger Mensch der Welt kein ICQ und kein Skype benutze, hier meine Frage: Kann mir nach dem Gespräch jemand eine Zusammenfassung auf meine Diskussionsseite klatschen? Wäre allzu freundlich. :) --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 15:08, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ohne Ziani is doch kacke. Ich bin dafür, alles in den wikiinternen Chat zu verlegen, da kriegts wenigstens unter Garantie jeder mit. Ist doch eigentlich scheißegal ob jeder mitlesen kann, wer uns nervt, kriegt halt ne temporäre Sperre, für irgendwas sind wir ja Admins :D Christoph 15:45, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Auch 'ne Möglichkeit, wie schon gesagt, für mich kommt's auf's Selbe raus :D Cougar 15:49, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ja, geht auch ^^. Gut, dann machen wir das im Chat, wenn es keinen stört ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:33, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Ich mach gern mit^^ Achja Ziani, ich nutze Skype und Co auch nur ungern^^Colis 19:29, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Glatt vergessen zu Fragen: worum genau gehts? :D Colis 19:30, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Eigentlich geht es um die morgige Sitzung in unserem Chat ^^. Wäre klasse, wenn du kommen könntest! 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:57, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Damn, der Sonderfall (also ich) hat heute keine Zeit! -.- Scheiße!! Sorry! Ist mir eben gerade erst aufgefallen. --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 23:44, 10. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::: Hm, okay, wenn es ohne Ziani heute stattfindet, um wieviel Uhr denn ungefähr?Colis 08:51, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Ich hätte jetzt ungefähr 19:00 angepeilt. Aber wenn alle einverstanden sind, würde ich es dann doch lieber morgen um 20:00 versuchen. 501.legionDisku To-Do 10:38, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Morgen 20:00 Uhr passt auch für mich. ;) --Liebe Grüße, Gutiérrez Diskussion 12:55, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Also morgen im Sinne von Sonntag, sehe ichd as richtig? Cougar 13:11, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) : Richtig, um 20 Uhr. 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:20, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: Na, meinetwegen. Christoph 13:24, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :: 8 Uhr abends? Okay, sollte hinhauenColis 14:28, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::20:11. Wer ist nicht da? Legioooooon. Christoph 19:12, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::: Könntet ihr mir nochmal den Link zum Chat schicken? PC abgekackt -.- Colis 19:51, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :http://thelegion.pf-control.de/chat/ Christoph 20:06, 12. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Aufräumaktion (erledigt) Hallo 501.Legion, ich möchte gerne bei der Aufräumaktion helfen. Muss ich meine Arbeit irgendie kennzeichnen oder reicht es aus einfach nur mitzuhelfen? Die To-Do Liste finde ich nämlich verwirrend, bin auch erst seit 4 Tagen Mitglied... GTA-Jeffrey 10:39, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Die Aktion ist schon lange vorbei. Christoph 10:56, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Oh..., danke ür den Hinweis! GTA-Jeffrey 14:30, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liebligns-Charaktere Ich hab ausversehen die Punke bei meinen Lieblingschars gelöscht! Wie krieg ich die wieder? (unsignierter Beitrag von AggroTroll) : Normalerweise kannst du sämtliche Änderungen in der Versionsgeschicht (die du im Untermenü von "Bearbeiten" finden kannst) rückgängig machen/wiederherstellen. Bei dir konnte ich aber nicht sehen, dass du sie je gelöscht hast. Hast du vielleicht vor dem Abspeichern deine Einträge gelöscht? Btw: Bitte immer Beiträge auf Diskussionsseite signieren! 501.legionDisku To-Do Kontrast Editor thumb Hallo Legion, so sieht der Editor bei mir aus. Ätzend. Ist das bei dir auch so? Zaibatsu 21:24, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Das hast du gemeint, ja, das habe ich auch ... 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:47, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Bei mir war das etwa ein halbes Jahr auch so, jetzt ist es seit einem Monat plötzlich vorbei. Seltsam. Christoph 01:01, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Und wie bearbeitest du da sinnvoll Artikel? Das geht ja mal gar nicht... Zaibatsu 20:31, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich markiere mir immer die Texte und versuche dann nach Gefühl so zu arbeiten oder ich mache das dann im Grafischen Editor, was mir aber wegen der Formatierung nicht ganz so passt. :: Ja, das müssen wir schnellstens fixxen, weil mir macht die Arbeit so auch kein Spaß mehr, besonders wenn ich dann mit Code arbeiten will. 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:33, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe das Problem an einen Wikia-Staff oder so weitergeleitet. Mal sehen, was da kommt. Zaibatsu 19:15, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Moderator?????????????? Warum hast du mir den titel Chat-Moderator aberkant? hab ich was schlimmes getan? Ich erwarte eine Antwort Gtaspieler 20:20, 9. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Derartige Ränge werden vorher vom Team abgeklärt und vergeben. 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:48, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC). ::Tolle Antwort echt Super das gibt ja voll antwort auf meine frage -_- --Gtaspieler 18:53, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::D Zaibatsu 19:16, 12. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::Gtaspieler wäre aber ganz gut geeignet, finde ich. Er ist nähmlich sehr oft im Chat und könnte daher sinnvoll etwas gegen Unruhestifter im Chat unternehmen GTA-Jeffrey 20:39, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::Guter Punkt, Jeffrey! Gtaspieler ist wirklich sehr häufig im Chat und hat bestimmt einen guten Überblick. Zaibatsu 21:12, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Ja, und wenn du jetzt noch deine Äußerungen unter Kontrolle bringen könntest, hätte ich kein Problem damit, dir den Rang wiederzugeben. 501.legionDisku To-Do 03:24, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Was meinst du damit? --Gtaspieler 14:57, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Schau dir den Titel und deine Anfrage selbst an. 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:00, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Gut ich war halt genervt deswegen --Gtaspieler 17:40, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn es nach Äußerungen in geschriebener Form und Willkürlichkeiten geht, müsste man so manchem Administrator hier die Rechte entziehen. Du bist nicht gemeint, Legion ;) Zaibatsu 12:05, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Ja ja, das gute alte Thema, aber dafür bräuchten wir mal einen Bürokrat http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png :: Egal, du hast deine Rechte wieder, Gtaspieler, aber bitte verhalte dich besser. 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:31, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, meinst du so was hier? ;D Zaibatsu 12:54, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ach stimmt, du bist ja Bürokrat http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Ich nehme alles wieder zurück ^^ 501.legionDisku To-Do 12:58, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank für die rechte --Gtaspieler 14:20, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rechte Hallo mir und GTA-Jeffrey geht der Vandalismus hier echt auf denn Zeiger deshalb wäre es doch gut wenn wir Rollback Rechte bekommen oder? Schließlich hat die meines wissens noch niemand Zusammen wollen wir gegen denn Vandalismus Kämpfen! --Gtaspieler 14:28, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Legion, ich habe auch schon Mano gefragt, aber er reagierte nich... Hier steht nochmal eine genaue Erklärung :) GTA-Jeffrey 14:33, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Erstens: Ihr müsst schon länger als einen Tag warten, wenn ihr eine Rückmeldung wollt, ich bin auch nicht jeden Tag online. : Zweitens ist mir in letzter Zeit kein Vandalismus zu Ohren gekommen. Könntet ihr ein paar gute Beispiele hier schreiben? : Drittens sollten eure Rechte für Einzelfälle vollkommen ausreichen. : Ich bringe bei der nächsten Teamsitzung dennoch mal diesen Vorschlag mit ein, mal schauen was der Rest des Teams von dem Vorschlag hält. 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:40, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Jetzt ist gerade Ruhe, aber bei der nächsten Vandalismus-Welle sind wir genau wie immer nicht vorbereitet, weil es keine Rollbacks gibt und dann ist die not groß... (hatten wir schon mal) Und eh Rollbacks ernannt sind, sind die Vandalen über sieben Berge, weil ja alles im Team beschlossen wird… Ich fände es daher gut, mindestens 2 Rollbacks auf Reserve zu haben GTA-Jeffrey 16:45, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Jetzt mal ganz im Ernst; ist Rollback wirklich so die unglaubliche Wunderwaffe gegen Vandalismus? Soweit ich das vornander krieg', spart man sich dadurch nur einen Klick... Und wenn wirklich in Masse vandaliert wird, macht der Kerl sowieso so lange weiter, bis ihn jemand sperrt - ansonsten hat er wohl nur Spaß drann, daß überhaupt jemand drauf reagiert... Cougar 17:12, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: So ist es. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:28, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wenn Mann da eh nur ein Klick Spart warum gibt es Rollback Rechte überhaupt? --Gtaspieler 17:32, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Die Rollback-Rechte standen schon öfters infrage http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:33, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wenn sie so unwichtig sind warum Kriegen wir sie nicht?--Gtaspieler 17:36, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Wenn sie so unwichtig sind, warum wollt ihr sie dann haben? 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:37, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Weil man eben wie oben gesagt diesen einen klick spart ist das nicht Grund genug? --Gtaspieler 17:39, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Nein, siehe ManoCornutos Statement 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:46, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diese Rechte sind zwar 100% unnötig, da man sie als normaler Benutzer (glaube sogar als unangemeldeter) sowieso in ähnlicher Weise hat, aber wenn sie sie unbedingt haben wollen... Mein Gott, gebt ihnen einfach die Rechte, wenn sie damit glücklich sind... Ghostglendale 17:44, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Nein, einfach aus Jux werden hier keine Rechte vergeben. 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:46, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Denkt ihr das Rollback Recht würde uns (und dem Wiki) nichts nützen? --Gtaspieler 17:50, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Echt, Legion?! Wem tut's denn weh, wenn die beiden die Rechte bekommen. Dann is' der Käs' gegessen, jeder hat seine Ruhe, ob's was bringt, oder nicht, sieht man dann ja. Cougar 17:54, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich habe dir jetzt schon Chat-Moderatoren-Rechte gegeben, ohne das vorher mit dem Team abzusprechen und soll euch beiden jetzt auch noch Rollback-Rechte geben, besonders darum, weil sie eh "nutzlos" sind? :: Da wir Admins die Rechte eh nicht vergeben können, leite ich das an die Bürokraten weiter, die sollen entscheiden, ob das in Ordnung geht, oder nicht. 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:17, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass die „Macht“ der Rollback-Funktion etwas überschätzt wird. Aktiv ist niemand in der Gruppe der Rollback-Berechtigten, aber alle Administratoren und Bürokraten haben sie automatisch. Und meines Erachtens sind im Moment sehr viele Admins hier aktiv, um Vandalismus per Rollback zu entfernen. Zaibatsu 18:27, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::: Rollback-Rechte hat hier übrigens keiner mehr, weil die der Wikia-Praktikant SVG vor einiger Zeit allen entzogen hat, die auch Admin waren. Und Cougar: Lies mal meine Begründung, die dürfte deinen Einwurf beantworten. (--> http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:ManoCornuto#Rollback) Rollback-Rechte verursachen praktisch mehr Umstände als eine Beibehaltung der aktuellen Praxis. Christoph 18:46, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kaykay, scheint Sinnvoll :D Cougar 18:48, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Wieso hat SVG die denn allen entzogen? Aber wenn es Rollback eh nicht mehr gibt, ist diese Diskussion ja eh für die Katz... Zaibatsu 18:53, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Könnten wir es bitte wenigstens testen? Wenn uns nichts an den Rechten liegen würde, täten wir uns doch nicht so einen Aufwand machen :( GTA-Jeffrey 18:59, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube man hat es gerade gesehen :D --Gtaspieler 15:55, 21. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Bin ich blind oder habe ich wirklich keine Ahnung, was du meinst? ^^ Kannst du mir mal ein Beispiel geben, was heute so auffällig war? 501.legionDisku To-Do 00:42, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Auffällig genug? --Gtaspieler 11:36, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Ein Einzelfall würde ich sagen, den man allen Anschein auch mit den herkömmlichen Rechten bearbeiten konnte, nicht? 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:27, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du meinst --Gtaspieler 14:46, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, wenn ich mich hier immer einmische, aber ich muss erneut Legion Recht geben. Die bestehenden Rechte reichten völlig aus. Und außerdem scheinen die Rollback-Rechte ja sowieso nicht mehr zu existieren, also was soll die Diskussion? Zaibatsu 20:12, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Gut wenn die Rollback rechte nicht mehr existieren war die ganze Diskussion für'n Mülleimer :D --Gtaspieler 14:09, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ----- Weitere Beiträge zu diesem Thema werden von mir jetzt kommentarlos gelöscht -.- 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:21, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC)